


Good Boy.

by SilverInStars



Series: Omega! Steve. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformations, Dom Steve, Feral! Tony Stark, IronWolf, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Steve, Possessive Tony, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Tony, drugged rut, wolf! Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: “That last omega managed to scrape herself with a syringe, ‘bout near sent the sent the damn mutt into a rage.” Fury grumbled. “We don’t even know if the Tony Stark we know is in there anymore.”“He is.” Steve insisted.“How do you know that?” Fury turned to look at Steve, a glint in his eye.“I just do.” Steve replied, quietly.





	Good Boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> So for SLS I had gotten to write Feral! Steve from a prompt by @FlufflyPanda. I really loved the idea a lot. So I decided to write some Feral! Tony too.

“He’s acting like some crazy mutt.” Fury grumbled, looking at the video feed on the screens.   
  
The surveillance room didn’t have as many people crowding it as Steve had presumed there might be. He understood why. This could get nasty really quick if it hit public ears. It had already been a day and a half since Tony had been attacked, since he had been stuffed into a tiny padded room, void of anything he might use to hurt himself with. Accidentally or intentionally.   
  
“Have you tried talking to him?” Steve asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the lone figure on the screens in front of him. Tony was huddled on a mattress which had been lain on the floor. No bed frame.   
  
“Talking? He almost ripped the heads off the doctors and agents I sent in there.”   
  
Steve’s palms itched. He rubbed them on the sides of his trousers, wiping away his sweat. The air conditioning blasted cool air into the room, but Steve would be able to smell Tony’s pheromones from the opposite building. Rut. Steve watched as Tony panted and squirmed on the mattress. Each huff of breath, each gruff moan ringing crystal clear in Steve’s ears. Thirty six hours since Tony had been attacked. Since he had been injected with a drug that drove him into an intense rut. According to the labs, the drug was likely meant to reduce Tony’s faculties, enough that they would be able to take him out. Instead, all it really managed to do was bring Tony’s inner Alpha to the forefront and turn him into a mountain wolf. Yeah, that was the other thing. Mixed in with the moans were little warning growls. Tony sounded tired. He hadn’t slept the whole while, sinking deeper and deeper into the white mattress.

“That last omega managed to scrape herself with a syringe, ‘bout near sent the sent the damn mutt into a rage.” Fury grumbled. “We don’t even know if the Tony Stark we know is in there anymore.”

“He is.” Steve insisted.

“How do you know that?” Fury turned to look at Steve, a glint in his eye.

“I just do.” Steve replied, quietly. He always did have a good set of observation skills. Steve had scrutinized all of his teammates, to an extent. Tony Stark probably the most. He felt comfortable when he could place someone. Fit them into the map of his mind. Most people fell somewhere on Steve’s spectrum of judgement.

Except Tony.

Tony was always contrary. His body, his words, his eyes. They all spoke a different language. One Steve was steadily learning to interpret. “Let me in there.” He said. “I’m his teammate. We’re...pack.” The admittance left an awkward tang on his tongue. But it felt true to Steve. Tony was friendly in a way that bordered on too much. He touched Steve liberally and leaned into his space at his own whim. But he also turned to Steve, during missions and out of them, he looked at Steve, considered his opinions, his orders. He was Steve’s responsibility.

Fury stared him down. He took in the stubborn set of Steve’s broad shoulders, and the clench in his jaw. “You know what you’re asking for, Rogers?” He questioned. “He’s gone into Rut now. If he does accept you, we won’t be able to send anyone else in. His Alpha would reject all other Omegas.”

“Yeah-Yes Sir. I am aware.” Steve pushed away from the table he had been leaning against and stood up straight with his hands behind his back, feet shoulder width apart. “I’d still like to do it, if it’s all the same to you. Sir.”

Fury give him one last penetrating look. He sighed, pulling out a folder from the building pile on the table in front of him. “This is all the information we’ve got that might help you. Read it. Memorize it. Then we’ll get someone to guide you to his room. Sound good, Soldier?”

“Wonderful.”

 

———

 

As he was led down corridor after corridor, Steve found himself wondering whether Natasha had ever spend Tony’s ruts with him. Something inside him recoiled violently at the thought. She probably had. The folder he got from Fury stated that Tony preferred to spend his ruts alone if he was not with a partner at the time. And if he was, well, there was nothing specified about that.

The attendant who had been assigned to take him to Tony stopped in front of a large metal door. It had a scanner on the side, and the man used his ID to unlock the door. Inside, was a room that just had another such door.

“You’ll be on your own through here, Mr. Rogers. I’m under orders to lock up behind you, but there’s an emergency button inside you can hit if you need us to get you out.” He explained, “But well, I suppose they’d use the hulk room if they thought he’d be able to give _you_ any trouble, eh?”

Usually, Steve wouldn’t allow an offhand comment to affect him. Today was not an usual day.  

“You watch the news, boy?” Steve asked him.

“Of course I do, hard to get a job here otherwise.” He grinned.

“Then you’ll know that Mr. Stark managed to single handedly divert an attack that would have destroyed this city in minutes had he not been there” Steve informed him.

“Yes, everyone saw that.” The attendant looked at Steve, confused. “You didn’t need the news for that, just had to look outside your window.”

“Then you should realize, that they aren’t putting Mr. Stark, _Iron man_ , here because he can’t give me trouble. They’re putting him here because he’s not the Hulk.”

The boy paled, “I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t. But Mr. Stark is in there right now because he tries to save lives. Let’s respect that, shall we?”

“Yes, of course, sir. I’ll just open the door for you now.” The attendant, Darryl Williams as he had introduced himself, fumbled with his card pushing it against the scanner.

“Have a good day, kid.” Steve greeted him, as he passed by him through the door. It slid shut behind Steve and he was hit with a direct blast of Tony’s pheromones. It was thick in the air, a spicy and warm scent that made Steve’s glands ache.

He stood in the middle of the room, on all fours, snarling at Steve. Steve avoided eye contact as he pressed his back against the wall, and then slid down to the floor. Tony remained as he was, suspicious of Steve’s actions. Steve cursed his lack of foresight. He should have brought a distraction in with him, or maybe food.   
  
He was certain they had fed Tony. He smelled healthy and clean. Steve ignored him as he looked around the room. It looked as bare as it had through the feed from the surveillance cameras. He relaxed his body, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the padded wall. He could sense Tony pacing in front of him, hear the fall of his paws on the floor. Tony was still growling at him, but his agitated snarls had quietened a little as he took in Steve’s posture. Steve slowed his breathing and slumped down a little.

He heard Tony huff, and then pad closer. He approached Steve, and then backed off. Steve remained as he was, patient. He had worn his softest t-shirt and a pair of sweats. The clothes were well worn, ones he used when he was relaxing at home. He wanted to exude as much of a complacent scent as was possible. Tony needed to know that Steve wanted to be here. That Steve was comfortable being here. Steve did not move an inch as Tony made his rounds around the room.

Finally, Steve heard him take the steps needed to bring him within arm’s reach. Soft fur brushed against Steve’s cheek. Tony jumped away at the contact. His gaze burned across Steve’s skin. After a while of standing where he was, he took a few steps closer, and then Steve felt a snout bury itself against his knee. They remained like that for what could have been minutes or hours. Taking in long breaths, Steve twitched his fingers out and was met with more soft fur. Tony shifted under his hand, but didn’t move away. So Steve stretched his fingers out and marveled at the softness of Tony’s coat. He pushed his fingers in, and rubbed them into Tony’s head. Tony rumbled, lifted his head, and dropped it into Steve’s lap, his wet nose meeting the gland on the wrist of Steve’s other hand. Taking a chance, Steve opened his eyes, slowly. Big blue eyes looked back at Steve through lazily hooded lids. Tony’s fur was dark, and Steve ran his fingers through it, luxuriating in the sensation. Tony rumbled again.

“You like that, huh?” Steve asked him, amused. “Would you like me to call you a good boy, then?” He teased, but Tony’s large wolf form froze under his touch. Steve worried that he had said he wrong thing for a moment, but Tony yelped eagerly, his tail twitching from side to side in what Steve was sure, in universal canine speak, was a sign he was pleased. Another rush of pheromones filled the room, and this time Tony whined pitifully, panting through his open jaw, drooling all over Steve’s sweats.

Steve settled both hands into the fur beside Tony’s ears now, trying to alleviate some of the heat symptoms through contact. “Hey,” he tried to catch Tony’s attention. Blue eyes blinked up at him. “Do you think you could try to change back for me? I can’t help you when you’re like this.” Steve spoke to him, surprised by how gentle his own tone was. Maybe it was Tony’s form. Despite his sharp canines, and massive body, he was quite fluffy. It made it easier for Steve to let his own guard down.

Tony gave him a short bark, and then backed away from Steve. He concentrated, his lithe body vibrating with the effort. But even after a minute, he remained the same. Frustrated canine eyes met with Steve’s own. Steve got to his knees in front of Tony and considered him. He thought about the Tony he knew on the field, about the Tony being hounded by the paparazzi everyday, about the Tony who was Iron man.

Steve reached out for Tony again, as slow as the first time. He buried his fingers into Tony’s fur and tugged on it. Tony’s eyes met his, if Steve had to guess, he’d say Tony looked confused and a little lost. So Steve brought his mouth to one floppy ear, and ordered, “Let go, Stark.” Tony whined at him again, but Steve pushed forward, “It’s okay, I’m the only one here. I’ll take care of you. Just, let go, Tony.”

Tony met Steve’s steadfast gaze for a long minute, and then he fell limp in Steve’s arms. His head butted against Steve’s chest, and Steve could feel the body under him trembling. It had been a gamble, a shot in the dark Steve had taken. Tony was always smiling, at him, at Fury, at Nat. He gave Fury whatever he asked for, had given Nat everything she wanted, and now he was giving Steve what he wanted.

But Steve knew this was different too. First the fur started to recede, and then slowly, Steve watched as the wolf in his arms turned into the naked, but familiar form of Tony Stark. Steve was ready. Tony’s vulnerable gaze met his own, his Alpha called out to Steve’s Omega and his scent enveloped Steve completely.

“Good Boy,” Steve praised him, and Tony’s eyes lit up. He leaned forward until he crowded Steve against the wall, his cock was hard between his thighs, standing erect with a thick knot at its base. Tony nuzzled into Steve’s side, covering Steve’s body with his own. Steve slid a hand down the muscles of Tony’s back. Tony nosed his way to Steve’s neck, breathing in his scent. His scent thickened in the room, and Tony moaned out an almost pained sound.

“You have to fuck me.” Steve told him. Tony shifted back so he was leaning over Steve. “You’ve gone into a rut, you need to fuck me. Right now.” Steve slid back a little and took off his t-shirt, then he pulled his sweats down. He knew he wouldn’t need any lubrication. His ass was wet with slick that had already stained a wet patch on his pants since he had decided to go commando. Tony growled as the scent of Steve’s slick assaulted his senses. Steve spread his legs apart as Tony’s teeth clamped down on the exposed skin of his inner thigh. He eagerly lapped at the slick smeared there, and followed the trail down to Steve’s entrance, biting and nipping to mark his way. Steve held his legs up by the back of his knees as Tony enthusiastically drove a tongue into his hole. Steve gasped at the sensation. Tony’s tongue was rough. Steve wondered if that was a remnant from his transformation. It rubbed inside Steve’s entrance as he stroked it in and out. When he finally parted from Steve’s ass, his mouth was wet with Steve’s slick. It heated Steve up, and he pulled Tony towards him by a hand at the back of his head so he could lick his own slick out of Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned above him, eagerly tangling his tongue with Steve’s in a sloppy kiss. Their mouths slid against each other’s, lips warm and tingling.

Steve bit down on Tony’s lower lip, and then he looked up at where he knew the cameras were installed in the room. “Tony,” he said, wrapping his fingers into Tony’s hair and tugging his head back to show him the cameras. “You will put that knot in me now.” He ordered calmly into the shell of Tony’s ear. “You’re going to fuck me hard, open me up on your cock. And you’re going to show them whom I belong to, fill me up with all the come in that thick knot of yours.”

Tony’s eyes were wide and dark as his head snapped back to Steve. A feral, and possessive growl ripped through his throat. With a strength Steve had known he had, but never experienced himself, Tony picked Steve up off the floor and manhandled him onto his back making sure the cameras could see them. He got onto his knees between the part of Steve’s legs, and looked up at the cameras. His entire stance was hostile, muscles rippling as he hovered over Steve.

“You gonna fuck me, or what, Alpha?” Steve asked him, and Tony eagerly lined his cock with Steve’s puffy and leaking entrance. With a groan, he slid his cock in. He was being careful, slow. So Steve pushed a heel into Tony’s ass and impaled himself the rest of the way. He snapped his hips, fucking himself on Tony’s cock best he could from his position. It burned going in, but the friction was addictive “C’mon Tony, be a good boy and _fuck_ me with it.” He ordered. Tony snarled, and then thrust into Steve, long and hard. His fingers dug into Steve’s hips, as he fucked himself into Steve with abandon. Steve moaned as Tony slammed into him, hitting the tight knot of pleasure deep inside. “That’s it,” He encouraged Tony. “Right there, Alpha. You’re being so good for me, Tony. Your cock fits into me so well. Stuff me with your come. Give me your pups.” he moaned filthily. “Make me yours, Alpha.” He gasped out. And Tony fucked into him with more desperation at every word that passed Steve’s lips. His knot slapped against Steve’s ass, and Steve squirmed against it.

Tony looked up at the cameras again, and growled out, “ _Mine_ ”. In one hard thrust he pushed his knot into Steve, and Steve’s back arched as his entrance was stretched to its limit, twitching around Tony’s cock and working around his erection. Tony continued jerking against Steve. His knot dragged against Steve’s entrance as he fucked Steve with it. “Suck my nipples.” Steve moaned out, and Tony latched onto a tight bud, pulling it into his mouth like he was trying to milk Steve. He sucked hard at Steve’s nipple as he continued fucking into him, pushing his cock through the mess of slick. Steve’s orgasm climbed frantically, and he squeezed down on Tony as it approached its peak, wanting them to come together. Tony’s teeth sunk into the gland of Steve’s neck, piercing the tender skin throbbing with an unbearable amount of pleasure, and then Steve was coming. His dick pulsed and his come streaked across Tony’s abdomen. The Alpha continued rutting against him, and Steve gasped as his over sensitized hole clamped down on Tony. He was coming again, he realized, his dick, ass and nipples all aching exquisitely as he clung on to Tony.

Tony’s cock throbbed in his ass, and impossibly, his knot thickened further, impaling Steve. Thick ropes of come painted Steve’s inner walls, again and again, until Steve could feel it leaking from around Tony’s cock, dripping down his ass and mixing with his slick. Their scents had merged, and Tony flopped down onto Steve, nuzzling the side of his face as they remained locked for however long it would take for Tony’s knot to subside. Steve pushed back the sweat slicked strands of Tony’s short hair. Tony looked up at him, his eyes glazed over in satiation. Steve pressed a palm to his cheek to gain his attention, and then, just for Tony and him to hear he whispered under his breath, “You were perfect, Tony. You were so good for me, Alpha.”

Tony’s face softened under those words, he was so vulnerable like this, in Steve’s arms. He pressed his own forehead to Steve’s, and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks shyly. “I love you, Steve.” He mumbled, sleepily. A secret that had been let to slip in the tender moment. Steve let it wash over him like the warmth of the morning sunlight on the slopes of his face, of his heart. This is what he had been heading towards, whether he had realized it or not. Here, surrounded by Tony’s scent, having his naked skin pressed to Steve’s own, Steve could feel the love that thudded through his own heart.

  
  
  



End file.
